Falling Slowly
by gaysintheglade
Summary: Newt tries his best not to fall for the new guy, but he can't help it.


The first time that Newt starts to feel something for Thomas, Thomas is trying to help him garden. Emphasis on the word "trying". Even though he's cute, hes absolutely awful at gardening. No, he couldn't possibly like Thomas, right? Not him. Not the baffoon who can't even plant some vegetables without supervision.

"I'm sorry, Newt," the younger boy groans for the fifteenth time that day. This time, he'd ruined an entire patch of tomatoes singlehandedly.

Newt wants to yell at him, but he looks into the brunet's eyes and god dammit hes just too bloody cute to yell at, Newt tells himself. So instead he softens his expression and says, "Why don't you go hang out with Chuck, okay Tommy?" The younger boy looks so relieved, as if Newt had just released him from prison.

He tells himself that he's just giving Thomas a break because he's new and he feels sorry for him. That's it. And yeah, maybe he thinks the greenie is kind of totally completely attractive and maybe Newt thinks about kissing him way too often but that doesn't mean he has feelings for him.

So when Thomas thanks him and goes off to hang out with Chuck, Newt turns around and tries to fix the disaster the boy left behind for him. He spends a couple of hours working on the patch of land that it only took Thomas minutes to destroy. And of course, Newt only does this for him because he's new.

The second time Newt feels something for Thomas, he realizes that he likes the stupid kid. He's not exactly okay with it, but there's only so many times you can catch yourself staring at someone before you can't help but become self aware.

When Thomas looks over at him and catches him staring, it breaks Newt's trance. His stomach flutters as the brunet smiles at him and starts to walk over to where he's sitting. The younger boy sits down next to him and their shoulders brush together, and its like, Jesus Christ, how does he not know what he's doing to him?

"So, you come here often?" Thomas jokes when he sits down.

Newt nearly gets up and walks away from the boy because, god, he's so bloody done with this idiot. This stupid adorable idiot who yeah, okay, he has feelings for, but it's not like they're serious or anything.

Instead, he stays. "You're an idiot," the blond tells him while rolling his eyes.

"But you love it," Thomas replies, winking.

More than you know, Tommy. More than you know, he thinks.

The third time Newt feels something for Thomas, he thinks he might be in love with him. When Thomas comes out of the maze with Minho and Alby, he nearly passes out from relief. Of course, he's glad that his best friends made it out. But when he sees Thomas coming out of the maze it's like nothing else matters anymore, and he has to hold himself back from sprinting towards the trio.

When Newt finally gets Thomas alone, he goes into full-on rant mode. "Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand? How could you be so stupid?" Newt's rant goes on and on, and he doesn't stop until he notices Thomas laughing at him.

"I- what, oh my god. Are you laughing at me right now, Tommy? Are you bloody serious? I'm standing here, angrier than I've ever been, and you're laughing at me. That's just great," Newt shakes his head at Thomas and throws his hands up in the air, "You're unbelievable."

"I'm laughing because you're adorable when you're mad at me. And it's adorable that you care so much about me," Thomas explains through fits of laughter that he can't seem to control.

Newt scoffs, but he can't come up with any kind of excuse or way to deny the source of his anger. He turns away from Thomas, not wanting to look him in the eye while he's embarrassed like this.

But when Thomas wraps his arms around him, he forces himself to turn around and look at the boy, baffled by the sudden physical contact. Thomas is a touchy-feely kind of guy, but not like that. Not with Newt.

Thomas leans in and mutters into Newt's shoulder, "I promise I'll never go into the maze when the doors are closing ever again. Okay?"

"You better not," Newt murmurs, refusing to let go of the the other boy, even when they start laughing.

The fourth time Newt feels something for Thomas, he knows he's in love with him.

The fourth time Newt feels something for Thomas, it's when Thomas leans in and kisses him, and it's the best thing to ever happen to him.

The fourth time Newt feels something for Thomas, he knows that it's forever.


End file.
